


Mean and Sexy 中文翻譯

by outofprinciple



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Community: mcfassy, Drinking, Fassavoy, M/M, McBender, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Smoking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James想看看Gay吧是怎麼回事──他真的想嗎？<br/>譯者的話：作者在James講的話中都有用不同於正常拼音的方式表現一美的蘇格蘭腔，我翻不出來(嘗試翻過但感覺好像台灣國語= =)，所以要麻煩讀者們想像一美是用他可愛的蘇格蘭口音講話XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean and Sexy 中文翻譯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mean and Sexy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007543) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



Michael已經好幾天都試著和James開啟一個與性有關的討論。當James熱情的投入這個主題時他非常高興。當時他們坐在一間靠近片場的餐廳院子裡一起抽著菸。

James若有所思地吸了口菸。「不是真的和男人做愛。我曾經有個一起打手槍的夥伴，大概在我14歲的時候吧。但我們從來沒碰過對方。」他停下來吐了口菸，然後再吸一口。「在戲劇學校的時候，我們會舉辦派對和遊戲，男孩們都敢跟同性接吻。我那時候想──如果我想當演員，總有一天會需要和一個男人接吻，所以先做些練習好像也沒什麼關係。那──還不錯。」James聳肩。「我想我的家人說不定還曾經覺得我會交男朋友……也許我可以，我不知道。」

Michael欽佩的搖了搖頭。「James，你真誠實。沒有多少男人像你這樣。」

「唔──」James給了Michael一個斜視，瞇起眼。「我信任你。」他笑得像他們彼此之間有個秘密。兩個男人在黑暗中一起抽了幾分鐘的菸。酒吧院子裡很寂寥，也幸好外面的噪音程度比裡面低了很多。他們有許多似是而非的理由可以拖遲回到屋裡朋友們那邊的時間。

「我想你可能會想問我，」Michael脫口而出，有一瞬間覺得尷尬。「我是說，如果你想知道──」

James就像平常那樣的回應，幾乎是直覺的想辦法讓他正在閒聊的對象感到安心和被接納。「唔，我是很好奇。」

Michael深吸了口氣並希望自己手中有杯酒──但他已經在過去45分鐘內喝了兩杯馬丁尼了。他覺得他要說的話比McAvoy的坦白還需要兩倍多一點的勇氣，並不是說這是個比賽，但實際上去思考告訴James他從沒跟其他人──而且絕不是他曾經一起工作過的人──說過的事讓他有些頭暈。

「我以前會──唔，有幾次。我會去同性戀酒吧找個男人，然後──」句子斷在這，Michael突然覺得說出這些可能是個天大的錯誤。他沒辦法在黑暗中看到James的臉，但他的肢體語言顯得很僵硬。Michael想這可能是他全部能說的了，但又覺得需要澄清一下，免得James想到最壞的狀況。

「那只是──第一次只是好奇。」Michael偷看了James一眼，雖然他的臉還是淹沒在黑暗中，他的廓影輕輕的點頭──一個繼續講下去的邀請。Michael充足了底氣說：「我那時候在巴黎，正在去飯店的路上，計程車經過一間同性戀酒吧。那天晚上我沒有其他計畫，就想說去去看──只是看看那是什麼樣子。然後──我明白了它為什麼那麼容易吸引男人。沒什麼遊戲。一些男人靠近我，當我搖頭的時候就立刻離開了──但是過了一會──另一個男人……」Michael微笑著回憶。「他的名字是Javier，他有一雙又漂亮又大的棕色眼睛……

James清了清喉嚨，Michael被拉回現實。「我很抱歉，」Michael模糊地說。不太確定自己在道歉什麼，但覺得好像應該這麼做。

「不，你不需要道歉，」James用高於他一般音高的聲音說。「我很──驚訝，只是這樣。你總是充滿驚喜。」James的語氣中不摻一點疑惑，這讓Michael覺得胃裡一暖。

「我也非常好奇。」James坦言道，往前傾了一些讓他的臉浸在光裡──他的臉頰發出紅暈，雙唇像被咬過般紅潤。「你做過幾次這個？你不怕被──認出來嗎？」

一陣血液立刻沖刷過Michael身體的每一處。James真的想知道。他聽起來看起來都非常感興趣，甚至有點──性奮？Michael將他的想法往腦袋外面推。朋友，好奇，信任，Michael在心裡高呼。他不想只是為了解決一次性衝動就玷汙他跟James這極端美好的友誼。

「我最後有，」Michael對James的問題承認。「Hunger播出後我就沒去過同性戀酒吧了，人們開始能在街上認出我。在那之前──」他聳肩「只要畫點眼線就好，還有當你戴些有暗示性的飾品時，他們就不太在乎你的臉了。」

「夥伴，」James說，「我看過Shame，記得嗎？我可不會說那是個飾品。比較像主菜吧！」

Michael忍不住大笑起來，而James笑得像匹狼。Michael澄清道：「我的意思是，一個標誌。有一次我帶了一個長耳環，五分鐘就釣到一個男人。那完全是另外一個世界──在某些同性戀酒吧情況很容易從『嘿，我喜歡你的耳環。』變成『我可以在巷子裡幫你吹嗎』。」

James似乎有些嗆到，Michael猜想他是不是太超過了。不過他決定還是把話說完。「總之，我開始覺得──有點空虛，我猜。我可以遇到我覺得夠可愛的男孩，接著他會吸我的老二，然後我就離開了。」Michael無法相信他正在把自己最大最羞恥的祕密告訴另一個人，更遑論那人是James。「但從Hunger之後開始，我就不缺對我有興趣的女人了，」他用一個悲哀的笑聲結束這句話。

James肯定在處理他剛得到的資訊時遇到困難了。自從他對Michael的「飾品」做出評論後就沒動過，而他的呼吸變得很刺耳。「操，Michael，」他的聲音幾乎淹沒在吐息裡。

Michael又偷看了James一眼，又驚又喜的發現他的蘇格蘭好友明顯的被激起慾望了，從那雙放大的瞳孔到咬著的嘴唇，甚至他褲子上的突起。James靠近Michael直到他正面的壓在較高的男人身上，但只是撐著，他的右肩擠在Michael的下巴上。

Michael什麼也沒說，事實上他快不能呼吸了。這對他來說是個不能錯認的訊息──James想要他。Michael知道。他把頭轉向James而James已經盯著他的唇看了。他想要被吻，但──但James沒有吻他。他在等著Michael做這個動作。Michael思考著，然後探究地看著他。他看見James滿臉慾望的表情變成一種可疑的不顧一切，但他還是沒有動作。當Michael理解過來時他開始覺得有趣，並想要延伸這個狀況，這個以前他一直匆匆帶過的部分。

「嗯？」他輕聲問James，冷酷而評估地。他舉起右手撫摸James的肩膀，然後讓手緩慢地從James的臂上流連到他的身側。James沒有回應，不過他舔了一下自己的嘴唇並渴望的凝視著Michael的雙唇。

「你是不是想要什麼，James？」Michael看著他深藍色的眼睛，氣息低沉地，微帶挑逗地問。愉快地看到James顫抖了一下。

「我想要──那個，」James最後說道，臉紅地移開和Michael膠著在一起的視線。臉似乎又更紅了。「你說的那個有關酒吧的。那是我曾經聽過最他媽火辣的事情。」

Michael感到自己的昂揚頂著牛仔褲。「唔，那我們就去吧，」他笑得有點過分。

James搖頭，似乎瞬間被困擾了。「我──可惡，我不能這麼做。可以嗎？我們會被認出來，對不對？並不是說我沒有一百萬個其他的理由……」

Michael激烈地吻了他。他無法再多看James的紅潤嘴唇一秒而不去品嘗他們，而且他探入了舌頭，混亂的、直覺的想辦法擊潰James築起的管他是什麼的心理障礙。他的右手從James的身側移到臀部，然後用力握住左半臀並往上抬，這讓James必須墊起腳尖，他喉嚨深處發出一小聲咕噥。Michael突然拉開他，滿意地看著他玻璃般的雙眼。

Michael的嘴移到James的耳邊，雙唇親吻著它，然後輕柔到幾乎無聲地說：「如果你想的話我今晚就帶你去俱樂部。但首先你必須照著我跟你說的去做。」

James在他的頭邊側了一下，用一種令人非常滿意的方式顫抖著。「很好，」Michael呢喃道，放開他抓著James臀部的手，而後者終於不用再墊著腳尖。Michael有部分的大腦在對他尖叫你在做什麼？但另一邊比較爬蟲類腦(*註一)的部分正在對James發出的暗示做出反應──James想要這個，想要放棄控制，想要一點點害怕和失去平衡，想被男人掌握，或是想要被掌握的幻覺。而Michael發現這難以置信地讓人情慾勃發。

「回你旅館的房間，把你自己弄得漂亮點，」Michael指示道，靠向背後用審視的眼光看著James。當然James看起來很性感很勾人很讓人想操他一頓，瞧瞧他那雙分開的唇和因為情慾而變深的眼睛，但他可以再修一下鬍子，而且Michael知道不管什麼人洗完澡都會特別性感。「我45分鐘後會在這邊等你。」

Michael放開James，點了根菸。James一動也不動，嘴巴緩緩的開闔像在試著處理他新接受的資訊。

「你他媽的在等什麼？」Michael突然用很陌生而不帶感情的口氣說。「你到底想不想出去？」

James睜大雙眼，似乎點了下頭，幾乎是害羞的。他準備離開時，只走了兩步就被Michael捉住下顎又偷了一個吻。「45分鐘。準備好。」James點頭並快速給了他一個燦爛的笑容，匆匆說了再見就溜回餐廳。

Michael抽完那根菸，並想著他想做的事。喔是的，他很期待他們的晚上。

***

James花了大概10分鐘的時間洗澡，15分鐘刮掉他的鬍鬚。他還是有點鬍子但那很柔軟，而且不管怎麼說，他如果沒鬍子的話看起來會可笑的年輕。而既然他還有些剩餘的時間，他便修剪了下體的毛髮，很高興那讓他的性器看起來比較大。結束後他喝了一點伏特加，然後又一杯。

45分鐘後James離開房間裡的迷你吧檯，有人在他的房門口敲門。James又興奮又緊張地開了門。他試著不要想太多，他信任Michael。

當Michael走進他的房間時，「我相信你，」卻是他脫口而出的第一句話。

Michael疏遠的表情融化了。他本來在享受他們之間氣氛的變化，但James似乎對他要求Michael的事情很害怕，程度跟他被激起的慾望差不多，他想撫慰James並對他保證。「我很開心，」Michael微笑著說。握住James的雙手並親吻它們。「我不會讓你發生任何事，」他認真地說。然後很高興看到James的額頭放鬆了，眼中的恐懼也消退──雖然沒有完全消失。

Michael抬起他帶來的購物袋──他需要45分鐘的真正原因。「我買了些可以幫助我們喬裝的東西，」他露出一個微笑。

James大笑起來，他的不安同時消失了。「喔真的嗎？你買了啥，假髮？」

Michael從袋子裡拿出一些眼線筆。James開始緩緩地搖頭，但Michael笑道：「這是我要用的。你嘛──」他拿出一副太陽眼鏡和──一個皮革滾邊的金屬項圈(*註二)。James雙眼大張，Michael眼角餘光瞥到他的長褲前方抽搐了一下，想著他是不是做的太過份了。

他不自然的笑了下，而James美妙的臉紅了。不，他沒有做的太過份。

「你那雙辨識度高的嬰兒藍有被關注的風險，所以我還買了這個──」Michael拉出那個花了他大半時間選購的東西，是一件深藍色的絲質鈕扣襯衫，M號。

James吃驚地看著它。「Mike！你不需要──」

「我想要，」Michael平靜地說，把衣服推向James。「而且我也幫自己買了一些──」

Michael拉出一件黑色的網狀上衣(*註三)，然後對James露齒而笑。James的表情太無價了，他顯然正在想像Michael穿著這件上衣的樣子，並且很喜歡自己的幻想。

「等我一下。」Michael對James耳語並在他額頭上親了一下，然後到James房間裡的浴室去換衣服。他已經穿著捧高他臀部的藍色牛仔褲，大腿的形狀被襯托得很好看，而黑色網狀衫會跟這個很搭。再加上一點眼線他就會得到想要的效果。

James換上了他的「偽裝」，在鏡子前確認自己的模樣。太陽眼鏡是方形的但鏡片很清晰，只有這個可能沒辦法讓James看起來不同，但加上閃亮的金屬項圈就足以讓人不去注意他的臉形特徵──還有那件藍襯衫──James的眼睛幾乎和它是相同的顏色，加在一起簡直令人無法抗拒。他對Michael裝扮的反應也很使人滿足。

「操，夥伴，看看你，」他深呼吸，欣賞著Michael的身形體魄，在網狀衫下幾乎無所遁形。眼線讓Michael的眼睛看起來很朦朧很危險，James幾乎要融化了。他試探性地碰觸Michael衣服下的小腹，然後大膽的將冰涼的手伸進底下摸著Michael溫暖的腹部。

「來吧，你不會讓我分心的，」Michael緩緩笑道。「我們要幫你找一個拉丁情人。」

James迅速的抬起頭。「但我以為──」他停了下來，一股驚慌在臉上閃過。Michael想繼續開這個玩笑，但他沒辦法板著臉，開始咯咯的笑，James才知道自己被耍了。

Michael把James壓回床裡。「你真的以為我會跟別人分享像你這麼甜美的小屁股？」他低吼，野蠻地跨坐並親吻James。James想回應但Michael不讓他說話，用嘴唇、牙齒和舌頭讓James沒幾秒就喘息起來。Michael現在真的不想去任何地方，但他答應James了。他突然起身離開蘇格蘭男人，後者迷茫的看了他一會。

他看起來美得像在叫人趕快上了他，Michael只能微笑著說：「你準備好出門了嗎？」他用一種跟先前完全不紳士地親吻James相反的紳士手勢，表示要幫James從床上站起來。

不過──James握住他的手，眼裡閃現惡作劇的光芒，把Michael拽倒在他身側的床上。「我不太確定我現在是不是想出去了，」他承認，手指在Michael的髮間纏繞。

Michael對他挑了邊眉毛。「喔，真的嗎？」他說，故意維持一個冷淡的語氣。「你剛剛是不是在挑逗我，James?」

James看著他，準備抗議，不過Michael覆到他身上，用右手把他的兩隻手架到頭頂，然後撫摸著James的左臉。他試探地用三隻手指輕拍James的臉頰，然後滿意的看到James的雙眼因為驚訝和欲望而變深。「噢，」Michael輕聲說：「你喜歡這個。」他稍微加重了點拍打臉頰的動作，不過仍不會讓人疼痛。小心地觀察James的反應。James抗拒了一會，因為喜歡這個動作而感到有些羞恥——但他絕對是喜歡。

「唔……」Michael退了開些，開始若有所思地去解James襯衫的鈕扣。James只是看著他，透過分開的雙唇濁重地呼吸著。「如果我們沒有要出去，那我就要在這裡做我想要做的事。」一聲低鳴從James嘴裡溜了出來，他的臀部開始不由自主地移動。「我要使用你」Michael將氣息吹進James耳朵裡。James點頭，可口的顫抖著，閉上雙眼。

「別動你的手，」Michael用一種鋼鐵般冷硬的聲音命令道。James點了點頭，凌亂地呼吸著。Michael放開他握著的James手腕，緊盯著以確認它們乖乖的待在James頭上，然後往下移到他的牛仔褲。那是條有著排扣的褲子，Michael非常緩慢悠哉的解開那些釦子，最後終於把James的牛仔褲完全脫掉。

「沒穿內褲，」Michael觀察著。「有人期待著幸運之神臨幸他啊。」

「看來我的期待不是沒有根據——」James說，接著因為Michael撫摸他豎立的性器而中斷並倒抽口氣。

「操，Mike。」James喘息道。每當James說些下流話時都會讓Michael情慾大發，而且因為James幾乎時時刻刻都在講，Michael常帶著一堆性張力，而他準備現在一次解決。

Michael邊套弄邊舔舐著James的陰莖，從最底端開始，最後在腫脹的頭部捲起舌頭。他品嚐James微鹹的前液並因為那模糊的皂味而著迷。就算James在低聲抱怨，Michael還沒打算將他整根性器含進嘴裡。在他舔著柱身的時候有什麼拉扯了他的意識，他往下愛撫，在James的大腿和雙球的彎曲處，Michael明白他注意到了什麼。

「你除毛了，」他驚訝的說。並沒有完全除去，但James大部分的陰毛都修剪過，而且從他的陰囊之後基本上都沒有毛。

Michael抬起頭看著James的眼睛，他以為會看到臉紅的尷尬神色，但James給他一個調皮的笑容。「我有些多出來的時間，」他解釋道，今晚第十五次舔了自己的嘴唇。

Michael完全被慾望佔據了，他往上推開James的腿。「抓住你的腳踝，」他命令道，對James臉上膽怯的表情感到有些心疼，就算James照著他說的去做了。「這是你想要的嗎？」Michael粗聲問。「你想要我像這樣把你打開嗎？」

當James正在想如何給出一個適當的答案時，他感到Michael正在他大腿內側親吻齧咬。那有點痛，而James正想說出來的時候，他感覺到他的後穴正在被顯然是舌頭的東西抵著。他本能的想併起雙腿並放開自己的腳踝。

Michael溫柔地把他的雙腿推回去。「你不喜歡？」他輕聲問，仍然忙著親吻和愛撫James的大腿和陰囊。

「啊……我只是──很驚訝。」James承認。

「你想要我再做一次嗎？」Michael輕輕把James的腿抬高並在他顫抖的肌肉周圍，避開中心親了一圈。

「是的，」James小聲說，下意識的擺動他的髖骨，尋找著消失的刺激。

「求我。」Michael持續著他輕若無物的親吻，在James的大腿內側和會陰啃咬。

「拜託……」James舔著自己的嘴唇。「求你舔我的洞。」James不知道他還能不能再說一次，所以當Michael立刻開始舔進中心的時候他鬆了口氣。那感覺太操他媽的爽了。那種禁忌感讓James覺得火辣無比，特別是當Michael把他的舌頭按進裡面，字面上意義的用舌頭操他的屁股時。James渴望的想握住自己腫脹的陰莖，但他的手正忙著抓好舉高雙腿，而這種自我強制只是增加了他無限的快感。

Michael似乎讀了他的心，右手爬上來握住James的性器。他用手掌包裹住柱身並用拇指撫摸著頭部，一絲前液和Michael幾分鐘前留在上面的唾液很方便的成為潤滑劑的替代品。Michael只提供了沒幾下的愛撫，持續舔著James的後穴，接著James接收累積的刺激就達到了頂點，他哭叫著射精了，精液全部噴在他的腹部上。Michael又吻了幾下他的大腿內側，然後起身看著James。James感激的放開自己的腳踝，Michael抓住他的雙腿緩緩地往下拉並放在床上，然後躺到James身旁。

他躺在James的右側，嘴邊掛著微笑，看著他顫抖的合作演員從高潮中回過神來。James的雙眼閉著，頭向著Michael的方向，一撮過長的頭髮黏在他薑黃色的鬍子上。他的下唇被牙齒向內咬著，紅得像擦了唇膏般。他慢慢睜開失焦的雙眼看見Michael在他身旁凝視著他的臉。在Michael的表情變回來之後James開始慢慢露出微笑，而Michael說：「噢！」然後立刻起身。

James有點困惑和失望，直到Michael拿著一條熱的濕毛巾回來。他緩緩地仔細清理James的腹部和陰莖。James在看見Michael的表情時停止了呼吸──不再是冷酷、性感、嚴厲，Michael現在是用無限的柔情在對待James。他聽見James呼吸聲的改變而用一種很可愛的關心抬頭看他。「這還好嗎？」Michael問，手輕微的顫了一下。

James試著想說什麼，但他的話全卡在了喉嚨裡，所以他只是點點頭。Michael將注意力拉回他的清潔大業。結束後他躺回James身旁。James一直盯著他瞧，他的大腦沒有試著運作，只是單純看著這個漂亮的愛爾蘭與德國混血男人。Michael設法讓自己躺得舒服，看進James的眼裡，他的灰綠色眼睛透露著誘人和體貼的訊息。

James突然明白了什麼。「你是不是想……」他有些擔心的問，往下看著Michael的性器。

Michael親吻了他的額頭。「也許待會吧，」他柔聲說，沒有繼續下去的意圖。「你喜歡剛剛那個嗎？」Michael微揪起眉問，擔心他讓James做了他並不真的想做的事。和幾分鐘之前那個嚴厲的情人完全不同。

James沒辦法阻止一個緩慢的微笑在臉上擴大。「是的。那正是──完全沒錯──我想要的。操。你是怎麼──」

Michael聳肩，因為自己不需要在演那個嚴厲情人的角色而突然覺得有點害羞。他總覺得比起做自己，他比較會假裝是另外一個人──太尷尬了。「你跟我說的。」Michael承認，忍不住偷笑。

「我──什麼？」James突然感到清醒多了。「我告訴你什麼？哪時候？」

Michael邊咯咯笑著邊告訴James這周前幾天發生的事。

 

***

 

五天前。

James對於酒精來說體重有點不足，Michael思考著。他們對所有的朋友們道別並踏上了從酒吧走回飯店的簡短路程。James大概喝了五杯就醉得一塌糊塗。在Michael的幫助下他勉強能走路，而他常常尋求Michael這方面的協助。Michael喝了四杯，但他能處理酒精的體重和代謝顯然好得多，他還夠清醒能幫忙James一起安全地走回飯店──雖然大概是不能安全地開車。

James在路上大聲唱著「Sometimes when we touch」這首歌。Michael沒有阻止他，倒覺得James的滑稽行為很有娛樂性。「Michael！」James突然對他用一種舞台上的耳語（*註四）說。停下腳步時還差點跌倒。Michael從後面抓住James兩邊肩膀，防止他失控的旋轉出馬路。

「嗯？James？」他確定他的朋友不會跌倒，然後不免笑著回答。

「我想那會很火辣。」James往後倒向Michael的胸膛一會，小聲說道，用一種奇怪的角度把頭轉向後方，試著看著Michael的眼睛。

Michael移動到James身旁以免他斷了脖子，也看著他的眼睛。「什麼會很火辣？」

James對他傻笑，透過睫毛看著他身旁的Michael，好像Michael在害羞一樣。「做愛，」他說。

Michael大笑著並試著讓James繼續走路。「做愛很火辣，」他認同道。

James似乎立刻失去了向前走的能力，Michael覺得如果James決定他完全不能走了，他的麻煩可就大了。他想著各種解決方案。離飯店只剩幾個街區的距離，叫計程車似乎不合理……

Michael在James身前半蹲下來。「我揹你，（*註五）」他說。

「喔喔喔喔耶！」幸好James喜歡這個主意，雖然他試了兩次才爬上Michael的背。

Michael一感到James很安全的抓對位置了，就快速地往飯店走去。他可以感覺到James在他背後笑得花枝亂顫。「我喜歡騎在你身上，」James往Michael耳裡令人分心地吹了口氣，接著又笑起來，撫摸著Michael的脖子。

Michael之前也有待在喝醉的James周圍過，James的確有個一喝醉就開始調情的傾向，但是Michael從來沒有單獨一個人面對James的熱情──通常他會「散播愛」，跟方圓十步內的所有人眉來眼去摸來摸去。當James唯一的關注對象是很緊繃的經驗，而當James愉快的將手指伸進他頭髮裡並在他肩上傻笑時，Michael開始跟自己的勃起對抗。還有──親愛的上帝，那個男人是不是在啃他？

「James，」Michael有點尖銳的說，他們在人行道上經過了一些人。他們現在最不需要的，絕對是被人認出來並拍照。

James停下他的囓咬，但Michael幾乎可以感覺到他撅著嘴。「你這人很刻薄，Michael Fassbender。性感又刻薄。」

 

感謝上帝，他們終於到了飯店的大廳。Michael直接走進敞開著的電梯，幸好裡面是空的，他可以將James放下。

「性感又刻薄，嗯？」電梯門關上後，Michael說。他放開James的雙腿，想要把他放下來，但是醉歪的蘇格蘭男人有他自己的想法。他用腿撐住牆壁，然後抓住Michael的肩膀把他轉過來。

「你在做什麼？」Michael看到James一臉下定決心的可愛表情，忍不住笑起來。James爬到Michael身上，像在爬一個立體方格鐵架，試著不要碰到地面。同時間他粉色的舌尖從嘴裡伸了出來。

「哈！」當James像隻猴子似的，成功達到他被Michael背在前面的位置時，他高興地喊道。樓梯到達他們房間所在的樓層時，他在Michael臉上響亮地親了一口，然後優雅地跳下來。但他的優雅只持續了兩秒鐘，就往後倒向飯店的走廊。Michael往前竄試著抓住他，但只成功的壓在James身上，不過他至少把手放在James頭顱的後方，才沒有讓他直接撞在地上。

「耶穌啊，」Michael壓在James身上喘著氣說，「我救了你的腦袋，這樣我還很刻薄嗎？」他問James。

「又刻薄又性感，」James堅決地說，然後滿滿吻了Michael一口。

Michael沒料到會這樣，而且因為想到James的酒醉而覺得有點罪惡。他快速的中斷這個吻。「讓我們把你送回你房間，」他說，把James拉起來站在他身旁。

一進入房間James就倒在床上。Michael考慮著James的行為，並想著他最好現在就離開，在James做出什麼舉動之前……

James在床上轉動，現在是正面躺著。「Michael…」他懇求地說。

靠。他怎麼有辦法拒絕這個男人？「嗯？James？」

「我很抱歉我說你刻薄。」

Michael怒呵了口氣。「你說我性感就不抱歉？」我怎麼會說這種話，Michael問自己。

「不，」James說，開始無法控制地笑了起來。「但我喜歡刻薄和性感。兩個搭在一起很棒。你不是那樣，但萬磁王是，我是說Erik。萬磁王應該要舔我……」James的演說溶解在呢喃中。太可惜了，Michael才剛開始覺得這段對話很有趣。

他和自己良心搏鬥了一會，覺得如果他只是跟James講話而已並不算佔他便宜。他開始幫James脫鞋子，因為他知道James沒穿鞋的話可以睡得比較舒服，而James本人似乎沒有任何脫掉它們的興致。

「所以萬磁王應該要舔你？」他提示，好奇這對話會發展成什麼樣子。

James閉起了雙眼，但他點了點頭。「是啊。萬磁王──超冷酷的──他想舔我……」在這時候James似乎完全失去了邏輯，Michael有點失望，但至少他脫完了James的鞋襪。如果幫James把長褲也脫了可能有點不合宜，但他也想到如果是他穿著這麼緊的褲子睡覺那感覺會有多討厭，所以他嘆了口氣把James的長褲拽掉。這個時候的James已經幾乎是完全喪失意識了，一點抵抗也沒有。

然而，看到James的四角內褲讓他瞭解James話中的真諦，雖然他很醉。是的，萬磁王想舔他。

Michael凝視著James一會，回憶起走廊上的吻、他啃咬著自己的肩膀，然後希望James現在可能沒那麼醉。唔，下次，我會試著不要讓他喝那麼多，然後跟他討論性，看他有什麼反應。Michael想。

他倒了一杯水放在床邊的小茶几上，以免James口渴。

他凝視著昏過去的蘇格蘭男人，邊沉思的咬著自己嘴唇。然後決定為了James的安全，他應該要睡在附近。James住的是間套房，有個和房間分開的「客廳」，那兒有張沙發床。Michael關掉房間的電燈然後讓門留了個小縫，以便萬一James有什麼麻煩時他能聽見。

Michael攤開沙發床然後鑽進被子裡。每次閉上眼他都能看見James，那雙湛藍的眼睛閃爍、蘇格蘭的腔調在他耳邊低語。Michael無聲的自慰，想像自己是James想要的冷酷又性感的男人，在睡著前他高潮了，神智漂移著，思考James到底想要萬磁王怎麼舔他。

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> 是個大野狼吃掉小色狼的故事。  
> 我知道花枝亂顫不是這樣用的，但那個畫面就是讓我覺得James絕對是笑得花枝亂顫XDDD  
> 另外，這是James握著自己腳踝大概的樣子（無誤）↓  
> http://ppt.cc/hN9w  
> 這柔軟度真夠極限的
> 
> 註一：「爬蟲類腦」即腦幹，掌管人類維持生存必須的行動。就像爬蟲類只能從事的基本互動：求愛、交配、保護地盤、敵意。
> 
> 註二：大概是像這樣的東西http://ppt.cc/O7u4 想像一下戴上去的一美會多騷！
> 
> 註三：請參閱此圖http://ppt.cc/W6zQ 只能說……Michael真是好眼光，果然又騷又gay
> 
> 註四：「舞台上的耳語」原文是stage whisper，是一種在舞台上說悄悄話的表演方式，因為是舞台劇所以聲音還是會大到能讓觀眾聽見，只是會做出講悄悄話的動作
> 
> 註五：「我揹你」這句原文是Piggy-back，註明出來沒什麼意義，單純是我覺得很可愛，其實我本來想翻成「揹揹」XDD


End file.
